Fire Emblem Tellius Academy
by skaterkidd93
Summary: One day a young Whisper in training named Alice Masters arrives into the school and so does a boy named Roy? What could possible go wrong? AU- Rated M-For Language, violence and Lemons. Yuri-Micaiah/Mia Elincia/Lucia among others and a Roy/OC pairing.
1. prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Alice and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors who I will introduce later in the story.

Note-That this story will be told from Alice and Roy's POV. Also this is an AU fic which means alternate universe, so flaming about that either! Lyndis and Flornia from Fire Emblem Rekka No Ken will also be appearing.

Warning-This story contains violence, language and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

From the diary of Alice Masters............

August 19, 2008

I am currently sitting on the bus, bored out of my mind. "Oh Goddess, how much longer," I complained as I slipped my headphones in my ear and began to listen some Panic At the Disco, letting the music drown out my boredom. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the bus finally came to a stop and I got off eagerly. Grabbing my bag, I began to make my way to my dorm. I made some quick mental notes of where the cafeteria was, along with the hospital and mall.

"Hmm this should be interesting. An all girls' school? What was dad thinking? That some guy would try to take advantage of my innocence?" I said, chuckling a bit. As I neared the dorms, I began to count the numbers.

1220, 1219, 1218, 1217, 1216 and so on and so forth until I reach my dorm number 920. I opened the door and set my bag down, looking for the charger to my laptop, PSP and Iphone respectively. After plugging them all in, I began to unpack my bags and wondered who my roommate was. "I hope she isn't a stuck up bitch," I prayed to myself as my dorm room opened and a silver haired girl stood by the doorway. "Hey there I'm Alice Masters who are you?" I asked curiously as I stretched out my hand and the girl shook it.

"I'm Micaiah! Nice to meet you!" Micaiah said, smiling as she began to unpack her bags.

The two of us were unpacked in about 20 to 30 minutes and then we decided to explore the campus for a bit. The campus was huge, easily twice as big as my brother Darren's old school which was big enough to hold around 5000, this campus could hold that much easily but I heard there were only 500 kids here which I don't get one bit, but whatever it's their choice. I grinned as I grabbed a bottle of soda from a vending machine and began to drink it, handing Micaiah another bottle.

"Thanks Alice," she said taking a long gulp of the drink. My cell phone rang and I picked it and began to talk to Darren, telling him about the campus and all the various people I have met so far. After my phone call, I walked up to dorm list to check who my roommate would be. "Hmmm. Roy…interesting," I said as I found a photo by the wall. '_Roy why does that name seem so familiar?'_ I asked myself and then sighed.

"Wow she is kinda cute," Micaiah said as she checked out the photo of Roy. Micaiah noticed that her roommate was named Mia and I noticed that a long haired young girl with blue hair was standing right behind her.

"Are you Micaiah by any chance?" The girl asked as Micaiah nodded.

"I'm Micaiah are you Mia?" Micaiah asked as the girl nodded as well.

"Who are you anyway?" Mia asked.

I smiled and said "I'm Alice Masters! Nice to meet you Mia!" The three of us hugged then Mia wrapped an arm around me and another around Micaiah and pulled us towards the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. I began to notice that the campus was huge and it even had a beach right next to it! _'This is going to be an awesome experience!'_ I thought to myself smiling.

It appeared to me that how to the dorm sharing system worked was that a bathroom was shared by a group of four people. Like Mia, Micaiah, Roy and I shared a bathroom for instance.

As we walked towards the cafeteria, I noticed a registration form to what we want to train to become. I decided to train as a Whisper, while Micaiah wanted to train as a Archsage, and Mia wanted to train as a Trueblader.

"What kind of girl do you think Roy is like anyway Alice?" Micaiah asked as I shrugged.

"I dunno I hope she is nice and not a bitch! I'd hate to beat my roommate senseless if she pissed me off," I said sincerely.

We arrived in the cafeteria and I ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with Curly fries and a large soda, paying about 15 coins for it. The three of continued to eat as Mia explained who the various girls were such as Elinicia who was the local rich girl and her two best friends, Lucia and Marcia (Marcia happened to be Darren's girlfriend). Darren attended the all guys' mercenary school on the other side of the river. I was planning on visiting Darren's school and I'm sure he'd want to visit my school as well. (Goddess forbid if he visited the academy, I'd hate to be embarrassed by his perverted behaviour like him hitting on and/or groping every girl he sees or beat him senseless myself after the girls beat him down.)

Marcia noticed me and walked up to me, smiling. "Hey Alice! So you go here now?" Marcia asked curiously as I nodded.

"Yup and I'm training to become a Whisper!" I said smiling as Marcia.

"Wow a whisper? That's cool! I'm training to become a Falcon knight!" Marcia said as I smiled and introduced Micaiah to Marcia since I assumed that Mia and Marcia knew each other. Elinicia and Lucia walked up to us and the 5 of us began to talk about various things such as Darren and life back him in Daein.

"Hmm classes start when exactly?" I asked curiously as I looked through my schedule sometime later (all we really did was just chat about life with Darren back in Daein that is about it.)

"Classes start on Monday and since it is Thursday today, it gives us some time to adjust to life on campus," Mia explained as Micaiah and I nodded. "Alright so now what do we do now girls?" I asked as the other two shrugged.

Roy's POV

Meanwhile on the other side of the campus, a young boy with red hair and blue eyes walked around the campus making a mental note of all the girls on the campus. He had just arrived a couple of hours earlier and had just picked up his schedule among other things. He was sure that the girls noticed him by now and thought he was a pervert who was in the wrong school. "I hope to the Goddess that I wasn't transferred to the wrong school," he thought to himself as he walked towards the dorms and saw the name of the people in the dorm (basically who roomed with whom). "Alice Masters hmmm," he said wondering what she will be like. "I hope she isn't a sexist bitch," he said as he saw his name Roy next to Athena's name. "So I guess she is my roommate this should be fun," Roy said as he dashed towards the dorms. He had registered himself to become a trueblader, contrary to his father, Eliwood, who was a paladin and his mother, Ninian, who was a famous dancer. He found his dorm and unlocked the door, only to come face to face with three girls..........................


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Alice and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors who I will introduce later in the story.

Note-Which this story will be told from Alice and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this cases Roy or Alice's inner thoughts.

Warning-This story contains voilence, langauge and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

From the diary of Alice Masters............

August 19, 2008

I turned around and raised an eyebrow when a boy appeared in front the room.

"Who are you boy?" Mia demanded as she cracked her knuckles.

"My name is Roy," the boy said as my jaw dropped.

"What? You're Roy?" I said shocked as he nodded.

_'Oh Goddess, please, this must be a nightmare! Someone please pinch me! I've got to be dreaming!'_ I thought as I took quick glances at Micaiah and Mia, and sure enough, wore the same shock gazes I imagined I had on my face. Sighing, Micaiah walked up to Roy and stretched her hand.

"Nice to meet you Roy! My name is Micaiah!" she said smiling as I kept a close eye on Roy ready to beat him senseless if he even tried anything funny. Roy shook her hand and I walked to him and introduced myself.

"I guess I'm roommate Alice Masters!" I said smiling. (Goddess why did I smile at having at Roy being my roommate for?) He sighed and began to unpack his bags as I turned back to Mia and Micaiah and the three of us began to talk about the idea of having Roy as a roommate.

"Woah! Let's not jump to conclusions Mia! How would you know if he was perveted or not?" Micaiah said as I glanced at Roy, who still unpacking his bags but I was sure he was trying to listen in.

"How do we know that he isn't looking at our chests or butts?" I whispered as I noticed Roy raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not staring at your butts or chests ladies," I heard him mutter.

'_Yeah whatever Roy, don't play with innocent with me.'_ I thought as I turned to him and began to help him unpack.

We were done in about 20 minutes then I watched as Roy walked into the shower so he could get ready for bed. I collapsed on my bed and looked around bored as Mia and Micaiah were in there room doing, Goddess knows what. Roy came out of the bathroom about 5 minutes later and I took a shower as well. I kept the door unlocked in case Roy wanted to use the restroom but I wasn't sure if he was going to try peak at me in the shower and if he did, I would beat him senseless. As the water ran down my body, I let my thoughts run on what was going on recently. Mia and Micaiah seem like good people but Roy on the other hand, is he perverted? Will he try to molest me while I sleep? I dunno about these things but I guess I should be able to sleep fine, for now at least.

If Roy even tries to touch me, He will pay, quite painfully I might add. After I was done in the shower, I changed into my PJs and idly motioned for Roy to take a shower. I pulled out my laptop and that is why I'm updating this journal. I will continue to record my experiences from here.

August 20, 2008

I woke up this morning to find Roy sleeping on his bed and my clothes on my body. '_Okay so he seems to be a gentlemen for now at least.' _I thought as I slid out of bed and idly stretched myself out as I yawned.

"Morning Roy," I said as Roy sat up and yawned.

"Sleep well?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yep! Did you?" I asked as Roy nodded and the two of us got dressed then went for breakfast.

All of the other girls began to realize that the Roy in the photo was a really a guy and he just did that as a dare and somehow the photos ended on campus. _Goddess, this must suck for Roy.'_ I thought as we continued to walk around campus towards the cafeteria. Thankfully, I haven't heard any jokes about Roy being my boyfriend though, who knows, I may end up dating him someday.

The two of us met up with Mia and Micaiah, and the four of us eat breakfast together. I sure as hell hope Marcia doesn't see me with Roy, or she'll tease me that he's my boyfriend and maybe the other girls will too.

Hmm I should explain who the other girls are. There is Illyina, who is constantly hungry and eats alot, even more then I do which is saying something. Heather, who is a whisper traniee like me and most likely lesbian since she hits on pretty much every girl on campus, me included. Roy I dunno about him and Heather. Nephenee, a country girl who fights with Lances kinda like me along with Lethe, who is from a race called the Laguz(Though some people call them Sub-humans dunno why). Jill, an uptight girl who happens ride wyvrens and fights with axes. Tanith, who is one of the more strict teachers on campus, along with Sirgun, who is a student like us but inspires to be like Tanith someday. Sanaki, who is suppose to be some rich girl who happens to be the daugther of the Empress or something like that. Oh and Ena too, dragon Laguz whom seems nice, but kinda shy. Then there Captain Tititana, who is the head of all of the teachers and usually gives various speeches on campus safety and stuff. I heard she is really strict and I wonder if she will expel Roy for being here? I dunno but will certainly be interesting, that's for sure. There are even a couple of male teachers which I'm staring blankly at and I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels uncomfortable at them being here. Like Nasir, who is rumored to be laguz like Ena and Gartie, a knight in charge of combat tactics who reminds me of Darren since he tends to hit on the older students, though he keeps his hands off of them while Darren, on the other hand, tends to be more hands on with the girls.

While we sat down and ate our breakfast, I idly kept my eye on Roy, just to see what he was doing. He merely just sat there and ate his food, not speaking to anyone but me and Micaiah. I'm sure he was probably weary of Mia, and he figured she would beat him senseless for just staring at her, but, meh I dunno if Mia will do that or not. I should consider asking for most of the girl's opinion of Roy being here, especially Mia and Micaiah. My cell phone rang at that moment, and I answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Alyssa wassup? Oh so you're going here from now on? I see, so when are you coming here? Around two days from now? Okay that sounds good. Alright later!" I said then hang up smirking.

"Wassup Athena?" Roy asked rising his eyebrow at my sudden cheerful attitude. I was about to answer when Captain Tatiana appeared stood in the front of everyone with a microphone in her hand.

"Welcome everyone to Griel's Mercenary Academy for girls! I'm Captain Titiana and I'm the main instructor for this fine academy. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and no fighting is allowed outside of class. You can explore campus anytime outside of class but no one is allowed out of the main gates by the time the sunset!" she said as everyone gasped as Roy and I sighed.

Capt. Titiana continued the speech for another 10 minutes before we were allowed to go to our first class. (Not an actual lesson but more of a class introduction)

The first class for Roy and me (Apperantly we have most of our classes together yay lucky us! I'm being sarcastic of course.) was weapons training which probably was just basic weapons training. The instructor was a guy named Stefean who greeted us then began his lecture on weapon's safety. He then began to demonstrate how to use a sword without injuring yourself something Roy and Mia should keep in mind. Then he handed out a phamlet explaining the rules of the class.

I turned to a browned haired girl named Mist, who is rumored to be the daughter of Commander Griel, the man who founded this school and was about to talk to her when Stefan called me and Roy by name up to the front. Then he had us demonstrate the various sword strokes. Well he gave me a pratice knife and Roy, a practice sword then he asked us to spar a little while. We nodded then moved over to the center of the room and assumed our battle stances.

Roy's POV

Roy stood in front of Alice with his sword in hand. He twirled it around then began to circle around Athena, trying to find an opening so he could attack.

The girl seemed to have the same stragety in mind, as she did the same thing. The redhead idly gazed around the room and noticed that it was indeed an all girls school and thought that they were probably going to cheer Alice on to beat his perverted ass. '_Oh brother just cuz I'm here doesn't make me perverted ladies.'_ He thought as he hopped back in order to dodge a knife strike then swung his sword at the girl who span around in order to dodge the attack.

Alice was good, he could admit that much as he ducked under a knife swing and backflipped away from her in order to get some breathing space. Athena backflipped to the center of the room and smirked, twirling the knife around and doing a "bring it on" hand motion.

Stefan then stopped them both, saying that it was good enough for now and they can really spar on Monday. The duo nodded as the bell rang for the class being dismissed.

"Hey Roy? What's your next class?" Alice asked as the Redhead looked at his schedule.

"English II you?" Roy said turning to his roomate who showed him her schedule and sure enough, the two of them had most of their classes together!

'_Goddess I must be cursed! Then again this will help me get to know Alice better.' _Roy thought the two of them reached the classroom and the redhead sat down in the back and sure enough it was next to Mia.

Athena's POV-From the diary of Alice Masters..........

August 21, 2008

I chuckled as I noticed who Roy was sitting next to. "Have fun you two and behave!" I joked as Mia rolled her eyes and Roy merely shook his head.

_'Lighten up guys! It was joke! Seesh.'_ I thought as I took the seat in front of my roommate idly streched myself out.

"Hey Athena! Is that your boyfriend behind you?" I heard Marcia say as I glared at her then rolled my eyes.

"Dream on Marcia! Shouldn't you be making love to Darren right about now?" I said as Marcia averted my gaze and her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Who's Darren?" Mia asked curiously as she and Roy looked at me.

"My older brother and Marcia's boyfriend," I said as the teacher walked in.

"Settle down kiddies," the teacher said then began the class with the introduction and handing out a sheet with the credentials (grading methods, tests, number to reach him/her etc.)

Then the teacher began to ask us basic sentence structure among other things. '_I guess it is a good idea to do a basic review of a setence.'_ I thought as I tried my best to pay attention to the lecture, even though it didn't appeal me in the least.

The teacher passed a couple of occult scroll and handed one to me another Roy since we answered all of her questions correctly.

"Hey Roy what skill do you think you will learn?" I asked curiously as the redhead shrugged.

"I dunno what about you Alice" my roommate asked as I shrugged.

"Hmm Bane, apparently this allows me to reduce my opponent's hp to one," I said as I read my handbook of basic skills the various classes can learn.

"Mine is Adept, this allows me to attack 5 times in a row," Roy read off too as I smirked. _'This should be fun when we spar and we use our skills!' _I thought as I noticed Roy smirking and probably figured he was thinking the same thing as I was. The bell rang signaling the end of class, and my roommate and I walked out with Mia by our side.

"Oh this class is gonna be boring if all the teacher does is review Basic English!" Mia complained as I chuckled then nodded.

"Yeah tell me about me Mia," Roy said in agreement.

"Wow I thought you and Alice actually liked that class Roy," Mia said as the redhead shook his head.

"No not really," he said as he went into the nearby archery range to meet the PE teacher and I followed behind him. Shinon walked up to us and began his introduction, while all of us sat down there on the bench and listened.

According to Mia, I heard Shinon can be an asshole at times and I hope to Goddess, he doesn't piss me off or I will kick his ass! Then again I'm more laid back so, I may not beat him down at all. Shinon had us just hang out and talk for a while his assistant, Rolf was busy taking attendance. I decided to walk over to archery range and began to shoot arrows.

"Hey you're pretty good there Alice. Where did you learn how to shoot arrows?" Roy asked as he walked up behind me with a couple of bottles of Coke Zero and handed me one.

"I learned it from my friend Alex," I said as Roy raised an eyebrow.

"As in Alex Lee?" he asked curiously as I nodded.

"Yeah that's him," I said as I fired another arrow then lowered my bow as the bell rang.

I walked to the targets and pulled the arrows out and Roy assited me on pushing the target. The next class was animal care class.

"What kind of class is this Mia?" I asked curiously as Mia shrugged.

"I dunno I've never had this class before," Mia said as I nodded.

"I see," I said as Roy, Mia and I entered the stable and noticed various pegasus and horses, even a couple of wryvens.

"Huh, so this is what a Pegasus looks like? I've never seen one up close. My mom owns a Pegasus, but I never got to see one like this before," I said as I grabbed a carrot and feed it to the animal. "Yeah I know it sounds weird but I don't remember much of mom's old Pegasus alright?" I said as Roy and I were still near a Pegasus.

"It has a cute face," Roy said as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it does Roy," I said as I stroked the Pegasus's fur.

"Why didn't your mother let you see the Pegasus this close before Alice?" Mia asked curiously as I sighed.

"Because she was always away on duty, using the Pegasus to patrol the city streets. She did let me ride it with her when I maybe 5 or 6," I explained as Mia nodded.

"Oh that makes sense," the blue haired girl said as she turned her attention to the teacher, Tanith, who had been in the room and overheard our conversation.

"Are you kids done with the conversation? I'd like to begin the class now," Tanith said as I nodded.

"Yes madam it is! I wasn't aware you were in the room," I said appolegtically.

"It's not a problem. You seem to know how to care for a Pegasus, I assume your mother let you care for hers?" Tanith inquired as I nodded.

"Yeah my brother Darren and I took care of her," I explained smiling nervously.

The teacher nodded then began the introduction to the class, which included an overview of the class. I smiled at the thought of actually learning how to ride one, while Roy looked kinda nervous. Maybe I should show off to Mom by riding her peagsus when I go home this summer.

After that class was dismissed, Roy and I went towards the Biology lab.

"Hmm Biology this should be interesting eh Roy?" I asked as Roy nodded in agreement.

Roy and I took our seats in the middle of the room and I noticed that all of the girls were staring at us, causing Roy to shift around his seat nervously.

_'Oh Goddess, I hope those girls don't think that something is going on between us.'_ I thought in an irradiated tone as I'm sure my roommate was thinking the same thing.

I noticed that Heather was seating besides me and she began a friendly conversation with me, mostly talking about what it is like to have a boy as my roommate and Heather was surprised that Roy hadn't tried anything funny with me yet, much to my amusement and Roy's dismay.

"Why does everyone think that I wanna take advantage of you while you are sleeping Alice?" Roy whispered in an annoyed tone as I shrugged.

"Maybe because they think you are perverted or something Roy, but I trust you for now," I said as the redhead raised his eyebrow at my comment.

"Really? I was under the impression that you would think I was a pervert, and would beat me down if I even looked at you funny," Roy said as I chuckled lighyly.

"I'll leave that to Mia," I muttered as the redhead just shook his head.

Heather merely chuckled at our conversation. "I'll leave you to chat with your boyfriend," she said as I shook my head and the teacher entered the room and began the introduction speech.

After Biology was lunch, so Roy and I met up with Micaiah and Mia and the four of us went towards the cafeteria. The four of us seat at the same table and the four of us decided to eat lunch together. Lucia, Elinicia and Marcia, decided to eat lunch with us and the three girls began to interrogate Roy, on what his old life was like. He answered all of the questions and the three girls decided that Roy was actually a gentleman.

Roy's POV

Roy answered the girls' entire question as honestly as he could, as Marcia was busy chatting on her cellphone with another boy. According to Alice, Darren was Marcia's boyfriend and his roommate's older brother. He was sure that Darren would ask him a bunch of questions and even threaten to kill him if he tried to molest his younger sister. He sighed and decided that this kind behavior should be expected since he was a boy in an all girls' school after all. He had to make the mental note to call his father, and tell him of his experiences in the school so far. His cell phone rang and he looked at is phone. It was his father, Eliwood, so, he answered and began chat with his parents. When he told his dad, it was an all girls' school that he had transferred, his father said that it would be a good experience for him and he should stay there for a while.

"As you wish Father," he said then sighed as he the two said goodbye then hang up the cell phone.

Athena turned to Roy and sighed. "Let me guess your father insits that it would be interesting experience?" she asked curiously as he nodded.

His roommate shrugged as Marcia handed her cell phone to Roy.

"He wants to talk to you and ask you some questions," Marcia said as the redhead gulped and took the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh hello. Yeah that's me, I'm Roy and your sister is still a virgin. How can I tell? Well I kinda figured it out since she seems so innocent. Yeah I know looks can be deceiving. Whoa! No need to threaten me like that! I won't try anything to Athena, unless she wants me to! Yeah I'll try to be as nice as I can alright? Very well bye Darren," Roy said as he handed the phone back to Marcia.

Alicia's POV-From the Dairy of Alice Masters............

August 20,2008

I tried my best to listen in on Roy's conversation with Darren. I figured he would threaten to beat my roommate's face in if he tried anything with me. "Typical Darren to threaten you like that Roy, try not to let it get to you alright?" Marcia said as he nodded.

"Yeah I guess but he won't kill me right? Just beat me senseless?" Roy asked as I nodded.

"Yup pretty much," I said sighing.

"Typical order brother behavior I guess," Micaiah said as she took another bite of the sandwich she was eating.

"Yup that's typical Darren there," I said chuckling a little.

"I thought he was perverted?" Lucia asked as she glanced at me and noticed the sigh that escaped my lips.

"Oh he's perverted but Marcia suits those needs he has," I said chuckling at how red Marcia's face turned when I mentioned this.

"Do I even wanna know what you mean by that Alice?" Micaiah asked as I shook my head.

"No you don't Micaiah," I said noticing that Roy raised an eyebrow at my comment about my brother.

"It's time for our next class come on Alice" Roy said as I nodded and the two of us went towards our next class..........


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Alice and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors who I will introduce later in the story.

Note-Which this story will be told from Alice and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this cases Roy or Alice's inner thoughts.

Warning-This story contains violence, language and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

From the diary of Alice Masters............

August 20, 2008

As Roy and I made our way to our combat tactics class, he decided to ask me my honest opinion of having him as a roommate.

"Well Roy I do feel a little uncomfortable, but you seem like a gentleman to me. So I trust you for now, but if you try to violate me, I will hurt you badly," I said honestly as he nodded.

"Yeah I see your opinion. Mia and Micaiah said the same exact thing as you," Roy said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I said as he nodded and we reached the classroom and Roy opened the door and held it for me. I smiled at him and walked in first. Normally, this is the point where Darren would slap the girl's butt, but, Roy, on the other hand, made no such move on me much to my relief.

"By the way Alicia, what did you mean by Marcia suiting Darren's perverted needs?" Roy asked curiously as I sighed and whispered in his ear. "Oh that," he said raising an eyebrow as I shrugged.

"Don't look at me; I dunno what he means by that. I was just quoting what Darren told me," I said as I took a seat in the back of the room and Roy sat in front of me.

I glanced around and noticed that Marcia and her friends were sitting in the front of the class and Jill was in the seat on my left and Heather was on the seat on my right. Mia sat to Roy's left and Micaiah sat on Roy's right, both of them keeping their eyes to the front.

Roy's POV

Roy noticed how both Mia and Micaiah were sitting on both sides of him and Alice was sitting behind him.

"Hey Mia wassup?" he asked as the blue haired girl glanced at him and smiled.

"Not much how about you?" Mia asked as Roy shook his head.

"Not much," he said as Micaiah joined in the conversation and the three of them talked about how they liked the classes so far.

"Say Mia, I'm guessing that roommates tend to have classes together huh?" Athena asked as Mia nodded.

"Yup pretty much," she answered as the green haired girl nodded.

Gartie entered the class at that moment and began his introduction speech which was more or less the same as the other intro speeches everyone has heard before. That was when he spotted Roy and he raised his eyebrow, which caused the redhead to shift nervously.

"Oh my! The rumors were true: There really is a boy in the school! So Roy how do you like the school so far?" Gartie asked curiously as Roy sighed.

_Do I really have to answer the question? How do you think I feel?! Do you think I like this school!? _Roy thought as he sighed.

"I like it so far but I only wish the girls would stop looking at me like I'm perverted," He answered trying his best to smile.

_At least that much is true._ He thought as he felt Alice place a hand on his shoulder.

_At least I know I have a few people who care about me in this school. _He added that mental thought as he smiled at them. Them being Alice, Mia, and Micaiah respectively.

Alice's POV

From the dairy of Alice Masters...................

I smiled back at Roy as he turned back to the front and Gartie began his lecture.

The lecture was mostly the introduction speech I had heard at least 5 times that day.

'_Oh Goddess why do they always have to the same lecture over and over?_' I thought to myself sighing.

Shaking my head, I idly slid back on my desk and just listened to the lecture and idly looked at the paper Gartie passed out.

We all exited the class as the bell rang and I glanced at my schedule. I saw that my next class was dancing lessons and I heard a groan coming from behind.

"Dancing lessons? You've got to be kidding me?!" Roy complained as I couldn't help but snicker.

"OH Come on Roy! This should be fun after all" I said as the redhead sighed and followed behind me.

The class itself turned out to a hip-hop themed dance class which made Roy more comfortable since he was under the impression that the school only offered ballet.

_Oh that is just plain funny Roy! Then again I thought the same thing until Micaiah told me that it was a hip-hop dance class._ I thought as the teacher told Roy to come up to the front and show a bit of his dancing skills. He sighed and walked up to the front and began to dance, well the best he could.

Then the teacher called me up to the front and I began to dance a bit as well. Well I was a tad bit more graceful then Roy as the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

Roy's POV

Roy couldn't help but be impressed by Alicia's dance skills. "Hey Alicia since when you were skilled at dancing?" he asked curiously as the green haired girl shrugged.

"I dunno. I did a little dancing when I was in Daein," Alicia said, pulling out her IPod and listening to music. Roy smirked and idly walked over to his roommate and looked at the IPod. _Heh Panic! At the Disco huh? She has a good taste in music._ He thought as the two of them walked back to their dorm room.

Once they had arrived in the dorm room, Alicia opens her laptop and Roy walks over to her and the two of them begin to watch Angry Videogame Nerd Videos on YouTube. Loud laughter could be heard echoing from the dorm as they watched. "I can't believe it! Fred Fuchs! What is up that?" Roy asked as he chuckles loudly, holding his stomach.

Mia and Micaiah entered the room and the two of them began to watch the video alongside the duo and Mia began to laugh while Micaiah just shook her head.

"Say what do you girls wanna do now?" the redhead asks as Alicia thinks for second then snaps her fingers.

"I know! How about we go swimming in the lake!" says the greenhead as the others look at each other happily.

Author's note-Another chapter complete! I'm sorry that this one is a little shorter then the others, but I've had a case of writer's block! Hopefully I'll update soon and the next chapter will be longer!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Athena and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors who I will introduce later in the story.

Author's Note-Which this story will be told from Athena and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this cases Roy or Athena's inner thoughts. I also decided to change things up and have one chapter be told from Athena's POV and another be told from Roy's POV. I also changed Alice's name back to Athena for this chapter and onwards because I decided that the name fits the character better and I designed this story before Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon was announced anyway.

Warning-This story contains violence, language and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

Roy's POV

Mia and Micaiah left the room while Roy and Athena changed into their bathing suits. Roy was a wearing a pair of red trunks while Athena was wearing a rather cute looking one piece green bikini. "Come on let's meet them outside," Roy said as the greenhead nodded and dashed after her room mate.

Roughly around 1600 hours (or 4:00 PM if you aren't familiar with Military hours.) the four roommates and newly made friends were swimming in the lake as Roy tried to show of his swimming skills a bit.

_Well he sure is talented._ Athena thought to herself as she saw Roy jump into the lake then felt herself getting splashed with water. "Hey!" she shouted as she splashed Mia back.

Roy chuckled when he saw the scene playing out before him then noticed that Micaiah was sitting by the water's edge alone. "Come on in Micaiah! The water's great!" he said as he swan over to her and stretched out his hand. The silver haired girl took it and the redhead pulled her into the water!

Athena chuckled when she saw this then noticed that a part of Micaiah's bikini was floating besides Roy as she came up to the surface.

"Oh my!" Roy said as he stared at the breasts for a few seconds before a hand slapped him hard in the face. _ Ow I should expected that oh well it was worth it! _He thought as he rubbed his sore check.

"Pervert!" Mia said as she swam to the edge of the grass and climbed out of the water to help her roommate, leaving Athena and Roy alone in the water. The green haired girl shook her head as she swam over to where her roommate was.

"Try to be a little less obvious next time," she advised as splashed some water on Roy, who splashed water back at the greenhead.

"Yeah whatever Athena at least I'm being a normal guy," Roy retorted as his roommate shrugged.

"Whatever Roy but some boys are more perverted then others," Athena said as her roommate nodded in agreement.

"Yeah at I'm not hands on with girls unlike your brother," Roy joked as the greenhead laughed then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Darren probably would of gotten a beat down if he were in your position," Athena muttered under her breath as she noticed Titiana standing on the cliff in front of the two, so the duo quickly swan towards her and climbed out of the pool.

"Okay swimming in the lake is allowed and I'm glad Roy wasn't hands on with Micaiah but watch yourself in those kinds of situations Roy, the girls may accuse you of being perverted which isn't a good thing," Titanina explained as the redhead nodded.

"Right will do ma'am" Roy replied who saluted Captain Titanina, who saluted the duo back then walked away.

"Shall we resume swimming Roy?" Athena asked as she jumped into the river. The redhead nodded and jumped in after her, the two of them continued to swim as Mia and Micaiah returned into the pool and the silver haired girl swam up to the redhead.

"I'm glad you just looked and didn't touch Roy, but try no to be too obvious next time," Micaiah said as she began to swim around the lake.

"Right will do Micaiah!" Roy said as he swan around Athena and began to splash some water on her.

Athena laughed as she splashed Roy back and the two of them had fun splashing and dunking each other in the water.

"Wow they are sure having fun aren't they Mia?" Micaiah asked curiously as her roommate nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they are aren't they? Say do you think there is anything going on between them Micaiah?" Mia asked as the silver haired girl shrugged.

"I dunno Mia that is a good question! Only time will tell if anything really happens between them though," Micaiah said as she splashed her roommate with water and the two of them began to splash each other as well.

Athena glanced over at Micaiah and Mia, wondering what the two girls were talking about earlier while Roy spalshed her with water.

"They probably talked about wether or not we would become a couple someday Athena or if there is anything going on between us right now most likely," Roy said as he dove under the water in order to avoid a spalsh of water.

Athena idly waited for her roommate to resurface before responding. "Yeah you're probably right since Darren has been asking me the same question when he called me earlier," she explained as she sounded a little annoyed from what the redhead could tell.

"Why does everyone think that just because we are roommates that something is going to on between us?!" Roy said as he begining to get annoyed about this himself as he saw his roommate merely shrug.

"Dunno," The green haired girl replied.

After a while, the four roommates decided to go back to their dorm room in order to take a shower and maybe relax a bit more.

Athena sighed as she looked her roommate and idly wondered what he was thinking at that moment as Roy was busy reading one of those new Street Figther 3 mangas. He was cringing at something that was on the pages, so the green haired girl curiously walked up to her roommate and looked over his shoulder and turned pale at the image before.

It was an image of an old man brutally beating another muscular man that wore a pair blue shorts and a headband. _That's just wrong! How could he do that to another human/beroc?! Is he a sadist or something? _She thought as she turned away from the image.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly. By the way why does all those sub-humans call me a beroc?" Roy asked curiosly as Athena whacked her roommate hard on the head.

"Idiot! Never use that term around Laguz if you value your life! A beroc is what we humans are called and Luguz are the proper name for what you call sub-humans!" Athena explained as Roy rubbed his sore head.

"Oh I see so you're saying that the Laguz would rip my throat out for saying that?" The redhead asked curiously as his roommate nodded.

"Yeah they would," Athena reaffirmed as her roommate paled when she said that.

_Wow I should be careful about what I say around Laguz like Lethe and Lyre,"_ Roy thought as he yawned. "I'm sleepy so I'm gonna shower then hit the hay night," he said then took a quick shower and went to sleep for the night.

Athena sighed then stood up and went inside the bathroom because she needed to take a piss. After she was done, she idly heard the shower turn off then a totally nude Roy stepped out of the shower and the two of them just stared at each other, neither of them moving and inch. _Oh you've got to be kidding me! I figured that would probably happen sooner or later!_ Roy thought as he started at Athena and felt his checks go red from embarrassment.

Athena just stared at Roy and said nothing as her checks went red from embarrassment as well

_Wow he sure is cute and develooped!_ Athena began to think as she checked out Roy.........................

Author's note-Another chapter done! A certainly akward moments huh? Well stayed tuned to the story to find out what happens next! So please read and review, so you can tell what you think of the story so far! Good reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated but flamers will be flamed back then banned! R&R please! Sk8erkidd93


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Athena and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors both of whom, I will introduce later in the story.

Author's Note-Which this story will be told from Athena and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this cases Roy or Athena's inner thoughts. I also decided to change things up and have one chapter be told from Athena's POV and another be told from Roy's POV. I also changed Alice's name back to Athena for this chapter and onwards because I decided that the name fits the character better and I designed this story before Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon was announced anyway.

Warning-This story contains violence, language and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

Athena's POV

From the diary of Athena Masters...................

A loud scream erupts from Roy's lips a few seconds after we began to stare at each.

"What the hell are you doing here Athena?" Roy demanded as he covered himself with a towel and I turned my back to him.

"Well excuse me if I had to pee and the door was unlocked!" I snapped back as my roommate nodded and explained that he left the door open in case I needed to use the restroom.

"Right and you wouldn't have done the same thing to me Roy?!" I asked curiously as the redhead shrugged.

"Dunno now please leave," Roy said as I nodded and exited the room.

As I stood there, reflecting on what I just saw, the song "Nine in the Afternoon" Suddenly blasted from my cellphone and I ran to answer.

"Hello?" I said trying not to sound out of breath or embrassed. "Oh hey Darren! Nothing how about you? Oh he's cool and no nothing has happened between us yet!" I said smirking a bit. "Oh relax will ya! How do I know that you won't end up making out with Marcia in front of me? How? The webcam stupid!" I snapped as the bathroom door opened and Roy stepped out with a towel around his waist, causing me to blush a bit. "What? Oh nothing! Listen I'll chat you on the webcam okay? See you then! Bye!" Hanging up the phone, I quickly grabbed my Laptop and began to the logon process and then set up the webcam and soon Darren's face appeared in my laptop screen.

"Hey Athena how are you?" Darren asked as he inspeceted me and noticed Roy was right behind me with his hand on my shoulder. His eyes narrowed at my roomate, who removed his hand from my shoulder.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean anything by that Darren," he explained as my brother nodded.

"Yeah sure whatever boy. I got my eye on you!" my brother said in a mencing tone.

"Oh brother Darren do you have to traumatize my roommate so early in the year?" I asked rolling my eyes at my brother's attitude towards Roy.

I really hate the overprotective sibling rotuine since it kinda fucks up my life! Especially if Darren and I went to the same school! I don't think I would have a moment of peace! Well except my dorm and when I'm in my classes but still! It is so fucking annoying! Gah!

Darren merely shrugged causing me to sweatdrop anime style as Roy did a facepalm.

"Hey Darren! Are you ready to get it on?" A voice said as Darren turned away and smiled.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he ran over to where the voice was and took off all of his clothes then ran and jumped on someone whom at that moment I suddenly recognized!

_Marica! Are you kidding me! In front of the webcam?! _I asked myself as I felt my Jaw drop as Roy and I watched the action going on between us.

"Oh wow they sure are active," Roy said as loud moans of pleasure reached our ears. I could only nod in agreement and say nothing as I stared at the scene before me.

Darren was seen thrusting back and forth on Maricia, who screamed loudly with pleasure and told my brother to go harder and faster. He obeyed and began to thrust her harder and harder as I heard a door open from behind me.

_Why are you doing to me Darren? Are you trying to shatter my innocence or something? _I asked myself as I heard footsteps apporach from behind and I turned to see Micaiah apporaching us.

"Athena? Roy? What's going on?" Micaiah asked as I instinctively covered my laptop and placed my hands on the speakers.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all Micaiah! I was just chatting with my brother Darren!" I said as I prayed to Ashera, that the silverhaired girl didn't hear what was going on between Darren and Maricia.

"So what are you and Mia planning on doing Micaiah?" Roy asked trying to change the subject of the conversation much to my relief.

"Meh we are just getting to know each other better and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Mia and me in our dorm," Micaiah explained as I smirked.

"'Kay! Sounds fun! Meet you there in 5 minutes Micaiah!" I said as my other roommate nodded and left the room, much to Roy's relief. I quickly turned around and turned the webcam off as I put my laptop on standby, then changed into a casual outfit then the redhead and I went towards Mia and Micaiah's dorm room.

"So what was your brother doing up to anyway Athena?" Micaiah asked as Roy and I entered the dormroom.

"Umm he was.........busy at the moment.......so I told him that...........I'll just.............calll........later," I said hestiantly.

"Oh I see," Mia said as she began to look me over. "Why are you so nervous for Athena?" she added curiously.

"Well I just saw that Darren was busy with making out with Marcia and he didn't bother turning off the webcam," Roy quickly added as the other girls just stared at us.

"You're kidding me right?" Mia asked as I shook my head.

"Nope he's not as I saw it too," I said as the two girls sighed and then we began to talk about what we did before back in our hometowns.

It turns out that Roy has a home in Daein and it was a mansion close to the place where I lived and he had also gone to the same school I was in which was kinda weird.

"Wow it's really weird that you two have lived in the same area all of this time and didn't know it," Micaiah said as I nodded.

"Yeah it sure it is huh Athena?" Roy asked as he sighed then yawned.

"Well I'm going to sleep now! Night ladies!" I said as I skipped towards my dorm leaving Roy alone with Micaiah and Mia.

I yawned once more once I reached the dorm and idly began to surf for a while before slipping my bed and falling in a deep, dreamless sleep...........

Author's note-Another chapter complete! I appologize if this story is progressing rather slowly, but I have finals in a couple of weeks and I have a final in my Tae Kwon Do next Tuesday! So I gotta practice, practice, Practice! Well I'll try to update soon, so R&R please as long it isn't flamming!-sk8erkidd93


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Athena and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors both of whom, I will introduce later in the story.

Author's Note-Which this story will be told from Athena and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this cases Roy or Athena's inner thoughts. I also decided to change things up and have one chapter be told from Athena's POV and another be told from Roy's POV. I also changed Alice's name back to Athena for this chapter and onwards because I decided that the name fits the character better and I designed this story before Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon was announced anyway.

Warning-This story contains violence, language and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

Roy's POV

"So Roy how do you like having Athena as a roomate?" Mia asked curiously as she was a tad bit curious to know what Roy really thought of Athena.

"It's cool since Athena is a really nice girl and she has a really laid back persoanlity! She seems to enjoy being with others from what I can see," Roy said as he smiled at Mia and Micaiah.

"Well how about we switch roommates for a while Roy! So we can see who we like staying with better? I'll bunk with Athena unless you want to Mia," Micaiah suggested as Mia shook her head.

"Nah I don't mind bunking with Roy as long as he doesn't try anything funny of course," Mia said as the redheaded lad nodded.

"Alright I don't mind bunking with you, Mia, but how about we start this thing tommorow?" Roy asked as the two girls nodded and sent him back to his room. His mind began to race as he gathered his thoughts for what he should tell his dad when he calls. As if on que his cell phone rang with the song "In the End" blasted from his cellphone. He quickly answered it and began to chat with his father about what he did in school among other things.

From her bed, Athena made a small moaning sound then went back to sleep, causing the redhead to glance at her and smile a bit. He talked with his father for about 20 minutes then hang up and slid into his bed, falling into a deep sleep dreaming a future with Athena, Mia and Micaiah; living with them in Daein, having fun and partying all day, among other things.

The next morning, the green haired girl awoke to her cell phone ringing, yawning lightly; she answered it and raised an eyebrow tha it was her father. The two began to talk for a while and Athena was glad to hear both of her parent's voice and she quickly texted Darren that their parents had called her and that they wanted to speak with Darren next.

Five minutes later, she received a text saying that they had already called and he wanted hang out this weekend in the local beach. "Sounds cool," she said smiling as she noticed that Roy was up and glancing at her while he was streching himself out.

"Yo morning Roy! I was just speaking with my father that's all," Athena said smiling.

"Oh I see so they were just checking up on you? Typical," Roy said as he saw his roommate nod.

"Yeah and Darren wants to meet up with me on Saturday as well," she added as she went into the restroom and took a shower

"That's cool mind if I tag along and meet him?" the redhead asked curiously as his roommate shook her head and close the door.

"We'll talk about it more later okay Roy?" Athena asked as she walked into the shower and allowed the water to run on her body.

"Ummm right," was Roy was able to say before the door closed in front of him.

Athena reflected on her experiences so far in the school including her viewing of the "private moment" between Maricia and Darren. A part of her was turned on by what she saw, while another part was grossed out by the fact that her brother would do something like to her. She idly began to soap her body as she pondered what she would witness her brother do next as she rinsed herself off.

"Hey Athena! I just remembered that Micaiah wants to bunk with you while I'm bunking with Mia!" Roy said as he opened the bathroom door and closed it again.

"Okay! Sounds good to me for now! I just hope Mia didn't hurt too badly when you walk in her while she is the shower!" Athena said smirking at the thought of a nude Mia beating Roy down. She chuckled lightly at that thought and turned the shower off; stepping out into the bathroom and began to dry herself off.

Roy waited paitently for Athena to be done with the shower and sighed as he heard the shower turn off and his roommate stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tanktop.

"You're looking hot today Athena!" Roy snapped without thinking then mentally slapped himself for saying that. His roommate, however, just blushed at what he had said and walked up to him and kissed him in the check, smiling. He smiled and walked into the bathroom and took his clothes off, unknowingly leaving the door open!

Athena raised an eyebrow when Roy began to undress and he had left he door wide open. She sighed and closed the door; wondering what the boy was thinking at that moment. A part of her figured that he was confused to why she had kissed him in the check; but it was just a friendly gesture. Then again she had been told by Darren and her other friends that she liked to tease boys sometimes. _Teasing boys and playing hard to get is fun though! Roy is cute anyway so I'll just tease him and see how much he wants me; if he wants me that is. _she thought idly smirking at the images that had just appeared in her mind..

Roy idly let his thoughts drift as he showered, reflecting on what has been going on recently. So he would be bunking with Mia from know on, he had better be careful not to do anything stupid or he will end up in a world of pain; that much he was sure of. On that note, why did Darren have sex with Marcia in front of them? I mean why wouldn't he even bother turning off the webcam because his sister and her roommate happened to be there? Apperantly not what a dumbass! Chuckling to himself, the redhead turned the shower off; then dried himself off and got dressed. He walked out of the shower wearing an outfit similar to Athena and smiled at her. "Shall we head for breakfeast now ladies?" he asked curiously as Mia and Micaiah had arrived while the lad was in the shower.

The three girls nodded and the four firends went towards the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. While they walked, Roy was busy listening to music on his Ipod and Athena was also listening to music on Ipod while Mia and Micaiah were having a conversation about what crazy adventures they may have on campus, sparking both the redhead and greenhead's attentions.

"Hmm I dunno Mia, but if my brother appears, Goddess know what will happen!" The green haired girl said sighing.

"Is Darren really that bad?" Roy asked curiously as his roommate nodded.

"Yeah do you remember those stories in Nervessa high? The ones about the jock who tended to hit on every single cheerleader who wasn't taken?" Athena asked as her roommate nodded. "That was Darren," she responded causing Roy, Micaiah and Mia to sweatdrop.

"Goddess what a pervert!" Heather said as she had been listening to the conversation and walked to Athena and winked at the green haried girl. "I feel sorry for you cutie," she added then walked off.

"That was akward," Roy muttered under his breath as he noticed how Athena semed to cling to him when Heather had winked at her.

_Wow that was akward why is Heather attracted to me for? I guess I haven't gotten use to guys or girls for that matter taking interest in me_! The greenhead thought as the four of them walked into the cafeteria and ordered their breakfeasts.

Roy idly sat down and munched on his pancakes while Athnea idly ate her scarmbled eggs and pancakes. "Hey Athena! Why was Heather hitting on you for?" the redhead inquired curiously as his roommate shrugged.

"Dunno I heard she's lesbian and hits on pretty much every girl on campus," Athena responded as she gulped down some orange juice.

"Sucks to be me then huh," Roy said in a joking tone causing his three dormmates to glare at him mencingly.

"That's not funny Roy!" Lucia snapped as she sat beside Athena but took a second to smack Roy across the head for his comment.

Elincia shook her head and sighed at what she had seen. "Okay Roy please try not to joke that way anyway anymore please?" she asked as the redhead nodded and sighed.

_This is the last time I try to lighten the mood with a lame joke._ he thought as he idly rubbed his sore head. "Alright I'm sorry I crack that joke! Seesh I was just trying to lightern the mood!" he snapped as the redhead idly decided that it must of been that time of the month and paled at the thought of that.

"No prob Roy! Just try not to crack anymore jokes like that," Athena said as she smiled at her roommate and went back to eating her pancakes. She noticed how pale Roy was and probably thought that every girl on the table had PMS. That was not the case for her though cramps sucks, she could admit that most. Okay maybe a few girls on campus have that but still it was rather rude to assume that Roy would assume that but meh whatever, not her problem as most people assume that whenever they encounter moody girl

Roy sighed as he stood up and threw what reminded of his food away, once again appologizing for the lame joke before setting his plates in the washing bin. He idly noticed that Athena was done as well and was busy playing around her Nintendo DS lite which he too, happened to have. He idly sat down next to her and began to play a little multiplayer with her while they were waiting for their first class to start.

"We have about 15 minutes so we should start heading towards weapon training class," Mia said as the duo nodded and ran quickly placed their DS in their pockets before following after Mia and Micaiah.

The redhead noticed that the Silver haired girl had a spell book in her arms and probably figured that it was her main offense as he opened the door to the classroom and allowed the three girls to enter before him.

"Thanks Roy!" They said unision as he turned around and closed the door behind him.

Stefan appeared in the room and passed out practice weapons to everyone but Micaiah, Athena and Roy as Micaiah used magic; while Athena and Roy already had their weapons from the last class.

Stefan slowly walked up to the front of the class then had everyone introduce themselves and what class they wanted to be; then listened carefully to what everyone said. He would take that into mind when he did his sparing sessions.

The teacher then began a lecture on he will expect the students to do in class along with the fact that disputes will be settled by sparing with their practice weapons and they won't use real weapons unless a cleric or priest is present to heal the wounded.

_That makes sense to me as I'd hate to walk around campus with any kind injury or a broken bone for that manner. _Athena thought as she was sure everyone else in the class was thinking the same thing. The bell rang before Roy knew it and he slowly made his way out of class and towards English II alongside Athena and his two other roommates.

English II was just boring as Athena thought it could be though the fact that they were going to read Romeo and Juliet for the first part of the quarter should be interesting to say the least. Shortly after this class, the trio heads towards their Physcial Education class..............

Author's note-Anther chapter complete! Know that I'm on summer break; hopefully I'll be able to post chapters more often! Well I'm off to write the next chapter so R&R! Later! Sk8erkidd93


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Athena and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors both of whom, I will introduce later in the story.

Author's Note-Which this story will be told from Athena and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this case Roy or Athena's inner thoughts. I also decided to change things up and have one chapter be told from Athena's POV and another be told from Roy's POV. I also changed Alice's name back to Athena for this chapter and onwards because I decided that the name fits the character better and I designed this story before Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon was announced anyway.

Warning-This story contains violence, language and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

Athena's POV

From the dairy of Athena Masters..........

We had finally arrived at the place where the PE class was suppose to be and found that Shinion had already arrived and was busy preparing the archery field again for us to shoot.

"Ahh Athena and Roy! You two are just in time to help Rolf and me restring all of the bows!" he said as my jaw dropped and Roy sighed.

"Alright I'll help you out with this," I said as I knelt down began to restring the various bows.

"Oh fine I'll help too," My roommate groaned as he knelt down next to me and began to restring the bows as well.

Mia and Micaiah soon appeared along with the other girls and Shinon began to lecture on how to properly string a bow, aline your shoot then release the arrow.

Well it's good to have a refresher course every once in a while I always say as Shinon suddenly called me over to demostarte how to shoot properly.

"Well okay I'll try my best sir," I said as I ran over to the field with a bow in my hand and grabbed a few arrows from the arrow holder then notched the arrow into the bow. I kept my breathing steady and even before relasing the arrow. The arrow had hit the target but didn't hit the bulleyes however. Shinon was impressed by my accuracy but he also commented that maybe I need to practice a bit more then just flirt with Roy all day causing my eyebrow to twitch a bit.

_Why does everyone think I get it on with Roy every night?!_ I thought in a very annoyed tone.

Shinion didn't seem to notice or mind my reaction to his comment but had everyone take a bow and practice shooting much to comfort becuase I hated to get into a shouting match with him especially this early in the school year.

The rest of the class went without any more incidents thankfully as Roy and I proceeded out of the PE field and into the shed where Tanith's class was. Once we arrived there, I saw that there were some students there petting the pegasus. Normally I heard that pegasus only allow females near them but they are apperantly letting Roy near them. Then a Pegasus kicked Roy in the back causing him to fall on top of me! My arms were streched out and our lips touched in the process, causing me to let a muffled noise that sounded like a scream but quickly turned into a low moan of pleasure as I grabbed Roy and began to kiss him as Mia and Micaiah walked in.

"Umm are we interepting something?" Micaiah asked curiously as Roy and I quickly broke the kiss and he rolled off of me; both of us blushing like crazy.

"What's going on here!?" A voice demanded behind us as I turned around and noticed Tanith glaring at both Roy and me.

"Ummm well you see..........," Was all Roy managed to say before another girl, Mist appeared and explained what happened to Tanith much to our relief since I really didn't want to be kicked out of school for a mere accident.

Nodding the teacher made her way towards the front of the class and told everyone that she wanted to speak both Roy and me privately after class, causing a low groan to emmit from my roommate's lips.

I elbowed him lightly on his side then whispered in his ear "Would you rather she address us now in front of everyone?" he turned to me and shook his head rapidly.

"My thoughts exactly," I muttered as I turned to face Tanith and began to listen to her lecture, which was mostly about how to befriend the animal you are going to ride then gain their trust so they feel comfortable with your weight on their back which makes sense to me.

From the corner of my eye, I idly noticed that Roy was idly checking out the other girls in around him including me. _Well I guess it is okay as he doesn't touch me in any way I find inapporaite or Darren sees him doing this and hurts him badly. _I thought to myself as placed a hand on my head and idly gazed at the various creatures that were here. I quickly made a mental note as Tanith brought called the class over to pick out with animal they wanted to ride whenever we got the class to ride the animals.

"Hmm I think this Pegasus likes you Roy," Miciaiah said as I shrugged.

"Yeah Roy I think it does too,"I chinmed in for the hell of it as the reheaded boy walked up to the animal and began to pet it; much to his surpirse it didn't hurt him at all! He smirked and began to pet the Pegasus as Tanith watched out with interest.

From my understanding Pegasi usually don't allow males near them but maybe my assumption was wrong.

"Well I guess the fact that the Pegasus kicked you was because you touched the wound on it's leg," Tanith explained as my roommate nodded then knelt down and examined the wound. A Cleric happened to be in the area and she healed the wound promptly; Roy thanked her as did Tanith then the Cleric just walked out of the area.

"Okay that's all for today class, remember that they we may try to get you an animal to ride soon," Tanith said as she looked at Roy and me and motioned for us to follow her.

_  
Oh boy we are going to be in a lot of trouble! I sure hope Tanith is understanding and not the cold hearted bitch Maricia made her out to be! _I thought with some dread.

We reached an area where no one could see us and I sighed and decided to let Roy explain what had happened; from what I could tell what Mist said was true and Tanith merely listened while examining both of our behaviors. I merely stood there not saying anything; but I did add a couple of my own things, such as the pegusus kicking Roy into me and we only kissed in the lips on accident. The teacher sighed and breath in and out rather slowly then began to speak.

"Okay I've heard your story and some of the witnesses I've spoken to varfiied your stories; the Pegasus did kick Roy into you Athena; okay I understand that but please do be careful Roy; I'd think that most of the teachers wouldn't hesisate to give you detention or see you expelled if something like this happened again alight?" Tanith adviced as the two of us nodded then we left the class in order to head towards the Biology lab where some of the other girls looked at Roy and me funny.

"Is it true that the two of you kissed during Animal Care class?" Lucia asked cuirously as I nodded then walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Yeah that's what happened in case you were wondering," I said smirking a bit as I took my seat besides Roy and Heather; Heather decided to chat with me about how I felt about kissing Roy and truth be told; I didn't mind it one bit!

The teacher appeared and we began to pass out text books around to everyone and filled out some form that promised that we would replace the book if we lost or damaged it.

After that we began to read on what exactly biology was among other things; I followed along as best as I could but to be honest; this subject bores me cuz I think English is much more interesting then this.

I think I may of dosed off during class since I put my head down and close my eyes...........................

A/N-Another complete! Again terribly sorry if this story is progressing rather slowly, but I'm a bit busy right now! Will try to update soon!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Athena and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors both of whom, I will introduce later in the story.

Author's Note-Which this story will be told from Athena and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this case Roy or Athena's inner thoughts. I also decided to change things up and have one chapter be told from Athena's POV and another be told from Roy's POV. I also changed Alice's name back to Athena for this chapter and onwards because I decided that the name fits the character better and I designed this story before Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon was announced anyway.

Warning-This story contains violence, language and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

Roy's POV

Athena's light snoring reached Roy's ears as he turned to face her and he smirked at how innocent she looked as she slept; then turned his attention back to the teacher before she could yell at him. He idly listened to the lecture as he placed his hands on his chin; bored out of his mind even though Biology was interesting to some of the other girls. The decision was the intro to Biology which is the study life among other things; gah! What a bore-feast this is! Just as the red-haired boy was about to fall asleep; the bell suddenly rang, jolting him awake. Quickly turning to Athena, he shook her lightly. "Hey sleepy head! Wake up!" he said as a light groan came from the Green haired girl.

Athena stood up out of her desk and yawned; idly stretching herself out. "Class over already?" she asked as the redhead nodded and the two of them began to make their way towards the cafeteria for lunch. "What did I miss?" the green haired girl asked her roommate; who shrugged.

"Nothing really just a basic overview of Biology," he said smiling a bit.

"Heh that's it?" Athena said as she opened the door in the cafeteria and stood in line, idly waiting for her turn to get some food. Roy stood right behind her, trying his best to ignore all of the gazes that were directed at him.

_I thought they would be use to having me around by now, but I guess there are rumors of me being a pervert and molesting Athena while she sleeps_. he mused then turned to face front.

"What are you thinking about Roy? Let me guess you are under the impression that other girls think that you have your way with me while I sleep right?" Athena asked curiously as she had to keep her voice low in order to prevent the other girls from hearing the conversation.

Roy nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking and while we're on that subject, no I don't take advantage of you while you sleep although I to tend to look at you while you sleep," he said quietly idly wondering if he was going to get slapped for what he said.

"Well if you look and not touch I guess it's okay," Athena said smiling as she kissed her roommate in the check and moved to place where she can get some food. She ordered some waffles and got 2 stacks of them.

Roy felt himself blush a bit before catching up to the green-head and ordering himself stack of pancakes with some hash browns on the side. After paying for his food, he idly sat down and began to inhale the food as the redhead idly noticed that his roommate was also inhaling her food as well.

As Mia and Micaiah watched their roommate's eat, they idly began to eat themselves, wondering how long it would take for them to become couple ad if they would even get along if they decided to become a couple.

"Excuse me is someone sitting here?" A voice said knocking Miciaiah out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh no go ahead and sit," she said as she found herself looking at three girls that she suspected were sisters.

"Say are you related to Darren Masters by any chance?" the girl who had green hair and green eyes asked curiously as Athena looked up and nodded.

 "Yeah that's my older brother why?" Athena asked as the girl sighed.

"Just curious the pervert hit on Palla and me at the same time!" the girl who had blue hair and blue eyes said in an annoyed tone.

"Typical Darren, I'm Athena by the way," the young Masters girl said as the three girls sat down.

"I'm Palla and this Catria and Est," Palla said as her sisters greeted the other girls and raised an eyebrow when they saw Roy.

"You're kidding me! A boy in this school?! Is he a pervert or something?" Catira said as Roy quickly shook his head!

"NO NO NO! I was transferred to the wrong school an accident!" he said earnestly.

"Okay then is he a pervert in any shape or form?" Est asked as Athena shook her head.

"Nope Roy's not a pervert from what I can tell," she replied as her cell phone rang. "Oh hold on a sec Est," she said as she answered it.

"I wonder who it is?" Roy asked curiously as the other girls shrugged.

"What? You're going to this school Kyrie? Seriously?! Cool! Okay I'll meet you there bye Sis!" the young Masters girl said as she finished her breakfast then stood and began to walk towards the other side of the cafeteria.

"Who is Kyrie?" Micaiah asked Roy as the young boy shrugged.

"I think it is her older brother and the twin sister of Darren if I recall correctly," he said as he munched down some more hash browns.

"Yeah that's right I'm Athena's older sister, where did she go?" a voice said from behind Roy, who turned around and found himself face to face with a girl who looked just like Athena.

Roy shook his head. "Nope I have no clue where she went, maybe she went looking for you?" he muttered as he looked around and spotted his roommate hanging out with another boy and a girl that looked like his sister!?

_Jeez how many guys are they going to let on the campus?_ he asked himself as he idly watched his roommate interact with the other boy.

He sighed and stood up motioning for Kyrie to follow him as he made his way over to where Athena was hanging out with the other boy and his apparent sister...............

A/N-Another chapter finished! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it was due to being constantly out of town and school! I promise to update more thoroughly from now on! R&R in the meantime! Sker8kidd93


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Athena and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors both of whom, I will introduce later in the story.

Author's Note-Which this story will be told from Athena and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this case Roy or Athena's inner thoughts. I also decided to change things up and have one chapter be told from Athena's POV and another be told from Roy's POV. I also changed Alice's name back to Athena for this chapter and onwards because I decided that the name fits the character better and I designed this story before Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon was announced anyway.

Athena's POV

I was busy gagging at a joke I heard from Sean, the new boy in school when I noticed Kyrie and Roy walking over to me. _The sun has obviously fried this guy's brains! Why would he choose the camel over a naked girl?_ I asked myself as Kyrie raised an eyebrow at my face. Sighing I leaned over and whispered in her ear the joke I just heard which caused her to shudder.

"What was the joke that grossed you so much?" Roy asked as Sean told the joke. Sean was the boy who just transfered here.

"Well this guy who was in the desert, he has been wondering the desert for days, he is hungry and thirsty not mention horny. Since it has been days since he has had sex, he is really horny and he looks over at the camel; who looks really good right now. So he has the camel bend over and tries to fuck but it's really hard to fuck it. Just then he sees a naked blonde girl who is chained next to a well. So he goes over and unchains her then gets something to drink for them both. The blonde is greatful and says 'How can I repay you?' the guy responds 'Can you help me fuck this camel?'" Sean said as Roy gagged.

"Forget I asked that is wrong!" the redhead boy said as he gagged.

"I would rather choose the naked girl over the camel!" I shouted as everyone stared at me.

"Are you lesbian Athena?" Mia asked as she and Micaiah had walked over to where Roy and I were sitting.

"What would you rather choose a naked girl or a camel?" I retorted.

"Point taken," Micaiah pipped up.

"Have you heard anything worse then that Athena?" Sean asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah I have wanna hear the joke?" I asked curiously as Roy nodded.

"Sure let's hear it!" he said.

_Boy are you gonna regret saying that Roy._ I thought as I cleared my thoart.

"Okay so there are these three friends alright? They happen to go out boating one day and their boat runs out of gas near an island. So they go over to the island in order to get some fuel and food since they happened to have ran out of food. When they arrive finding no one there, they decide to explore the island the bit until they see three natives dressed in skirts with no shirts on. They speak in some weird langauge that none of the three guys have ever heard. Some time later, the village chief arrived and for some strange reason he spoke English. So the chief says 'What are you doing on my island?'

The first guy says 'We are stranded since our boat ran out of gas. We were wondering if you had fuel,'

'We do not allow foreigners on our island; so you have to be punished for trapasing! Now you must choose your punishment; hula-bula or death?!' The village chief says.

'Well I don't know what hula-bula is and I don't want death! If I really have to choose between the two; I guess I choose hula-bula,' the first guy says.

'Hula-bula!' yells the village chief. So the three villagers grab the first guy, slam him on the ground and proceed to rape him in the ass. When they are finished with him; the village chief turns to the second guy.

'You must choose your punishment; hula-bula or death!' says the village chief says.

The second guy responds 'I don't want hula-bula and I sure as hell don't wanna die! If I honestly have to choose betwen the two; I choose hula-bula'

'Hula-bula!' yells the village chief; so the three villagers grab the second guy; slam him on the ground then proceed to rape him in the ass as well.

When they are finished with him; the village chief turns to the third guy and says 'you must choose your punishment; hula-bula or death!'

'Oh no I'm going out with my diginity intact; I choose death!' the third guy responds.

Upon hearing this, the village chief nods to the villagers then turn to the third guy and says 'you want death, very well then. It's death by hula-bula!''

"Oh hell fucking no! I would of choosen hula-bula! Better having a sore ass then being dead!" Roy screamed as I nodded.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly," I refirmed.

"That was the joke that Kevin told us wasn't it?" Kyrie asked curiously as I nodded.

"Yeah it was. He always did have a sick sense of humor," I said as I turned to Micaiah and Mia.

"Is death by hula-bula even possible?" Micaiah asked as I shrugged.

"I dunno and quite frankly; I'd rather not know!" Roy said as though he had read my mind then I noticed at all of the other girls were staring in our direction.

"You shouldn't of screamed Roy," Micaiah said as she smiled nervously and the girls went back to their busniess.

"We better get to class come on Athena," Mia said as I nodded and ran towards the weapons training class with Roy and Micaiah right behind me.

As we dashed towards class, I idly let my thoughts wonder as what will happen now that we have two guys on campus instead of one. Nevertheless it should still be interesting!

I slid to a stop in front of the door and opened it steppng inside and sittng down on my seat. I noticed some of the girls were giving me strange looks prompting me to think that they may of heard my joke or Sean's joke for that manner. I shrugged and waited for Stefan to appear while Roy, Micaiah and Mia all took their seats and the class began.

I listened he gave a lecture about occult scrolls and the various skills that can be taught to various classes; such as Stun for flying units, tear for Bird Laguz, Rend for Beast Laguz; Astra for Truebladers, Bane for Whispers and Letheality for Assassins among others skills. He then asked us if Roy and I could demostare a couple of the skills.

"Okay then shall we Roy?" I asked as Roy nodded and the two of us walked over to the front and faced each other.

"Astra!" roared Roy as he twirled his blade then pointed at me then with blinding speed rushed forward and slashed me five time causing me to fall on my back; groaning in pain, I struggled to my feet and twirled my dagger.

"Bane!" I shouted as I threw my dagger from my right hand to my left hand then rushed forward and slashed Roy three times and flipped backwards. He grunted then fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Very impressive! Healers! Do you mind healing these two of their wounds?" Stefan asked as the healers ran over and began to heal our wounds. I began to feel my strength coming back as I stood up and shook off my sore limbs; Roy did the same thing as me then the two of us went back to our seats.

"I will except more demostrations of the skills as the school year progresses understood?" Stefan asked as the rest of the class nodded in agreement and the bell rang.

"Are you okay Athena?" Kyrie asked me as she walked over to where Roy and I were standing.

"Yeah I'll be fine sis! What about Roy? Are you okay?" I asked curiously as my roommate nodded.

"Yep! I'm alright! Man that skill hurt like hell though," He commented as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Astra hurt too," I refirmed as we went to English II class; causing me to sigh. I really didn't want to be bored out of my mind with some kind of boring thing. Then again I only find it boring cuz I don't even understand what they are saying. English happens to be one of my favorite subjets in school so whatever I guess I'll just bare with it then.

We arrived in class and took our respective seats as I idly gazed around the class for any familar faces and I idly noticed most of the girls were minding their own business or gossiping which is fun I guess; depending on who or what for that matter you gossip about. Then again I'm not really into gossiping about others and that little thing branded me a goodie two shoes by the other girls but it's not I really care anyway (and I don't really give a fuck about what they think of me anyway for the record).

The whole class pulled out there textbooks and began to listen to dramatic version of Romeo and Juliet rather then having us read it; much to pretty much everyone's relief.

The rest of the class was just listening to the play and I think I must of set my head down and fell asleep..............................

A/N-Another chapter finished! Sorry for the delay but writer's block is a bitch! Next chapter coming soon! Until then R&R! sk8erkidd93


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Athena and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors both of whom, I will introduce later in the story.

Author's Note-Which this story will be told from Athena and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this case Roy or Athena or Catria 's inner thoughts. I also decided to change things up and have one chapter be told from Athena's POV and another be told from Roy's POV. I also changed Alice's name back to Athena for this chapter and onwards because I decided that the name fits the character better and I designed this story before Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon was announced anyway. I'm also planning on having some chapters being told from Catria's POV.

Roy's POV

Mia sighed as she turned to see Athena sleeping and that Roy too had fallen asleep in class as well. _Ahh they look so cute together. I wonder if those two are doing anything at all. I hope that Roy doesn't try anything with me or he will face the painful consequences. _she thought as she idly turned to all of the other girls in the class but none of them really seemed to be paying attention to the reading except Micaiah. A part of her regretted the fact that she had slid her hand down Micaiah's PJ's but she seemed to have enjoyed it but only time will tell if this was only a phase for them both. As the bell rang indicating that class was over, Micaiah promptly shook Athena gently causing her to stir. "Oh man I feel asleep again?" she said yawning a bit as Catria who happened to be sitting in front of Roy, turned around and poked him abit.

"Hey wake up! Class is over! It's time for PE!" the blue haired girl said as Roy opened his eyes and yawned as he stood up and began to walk to the track where PE was being held with his roommate at his side.

"Hey Catria?" Athena said as she walked alongside the blue haired girl.

"Yes Athena?" Catira said as she turned to the younger Masters Sibling.

"Who is your roommates going to be?" Athena asked as the blue head skimmed through her various papers like her schedule and stuff.

"Apparently you and Roy," came the response as Roy and Athena both slid to a stop and stared at Catria.

_Okay this situation just went from bad to worse! I have two girls as roommates!?_ he thought fighting off the urge to whimper as the blue haired girl turned to Athena and the two of them began to whisper among themselves. The red haired boy tried to listen in and it was about having him as a roommate as Roy suspected; he had overheard Catria asking his green haired roommate about him and if he would try anything while they were sleeping.

"No I wouldn't violate either of you while you're sleeping as I feel there is no fun in that," he said as his two roommates nodded. Catria would need more convincing that he wouldn't do that but Athena didn't need as much convincing; but that was for another time as they had finally reached the PE fields and Shinnon was having them run the school track in order to get a feel of how athletic they were. The redhead himself was in great shape since he ran 4 miles a day and practiced swordplay with General Marcus (one of his father's most trusted advisers and his father himself; but had learned the basics from General Celica before she began a General in the Daein Army.) Athena appeared to be in great shape too as she had verified herself that she had ran track at one time and was also practicing martial arts alongside her two older siblings: Darren and Kyrie. Catria idly ran aside Roy and the two of them began to talk about what their life was like back in their hometown. The redheaded boy soon found out that Catria and her sibling were from a different continent and was send here by their parents after a war broke out and the sibling (Palla, Catria and Est) lost their parents.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about that Catria," Roy said sounding sincere as the blue haired girl sniffed lightly then smiled at her roommate.

"Thanks Roy," she responded as the two of them continued to run. After running about mile, all of them took a good amount of gulps of water before walking back to the locker room in order to change before heading over to Tanith's class.

_I wonder what we're going to do today? Maybe learn how to take care of the animals?_ Catria asked herself as she walked into the stables alongside Roy and Athena. Since she was learning how to become a Serph Knight, she needed to pay attention to this class.

Roy idly listened to Tanith's lecture on how to feed the animals before the teacher proceeded to ask Roy to feed a Pegasus a carrot.

"Yeah sure I'll give it a shoot," he said as he grabbed a carrot from a nearby table and held it out to the animal which promptly munch on it. Roy smiled and began to pet the Pegasus as the other girls applauded him. Athena soon grew courage; along with the others girls and they all began to feed and pet them.

"Wow the Pegasus are so gentle! I wonder how hard it is to tame the wyren to ride?" Roy wondered aloud as his green haired roommate shrugged.

"Dunno," she said as she noticed a wryven bite a girl that tried to feed it. _Ouch that had to hurt. _she thought as Tanith quickly took charge of the situation and ordered of the students that were training to be healers to heal the girl's wounds. Laura quickly ran forward and healed that girl's injured hand.

"That is why it's sometimes dangerous to take care of animals that aren't familiar with you since they tend to bite and scratch you, you need to be careful when dealing with creatures like these," Tanith explained as everyone nodded. The rest of the class was spent in a nearby field where Tanith continued to lecture on safety when it comes to caring for animals and the various ways you can earn it's trust. When the bell rang; Catira, Roy and Athena made their way towards Biology which should be interesting to say the least; at the three of them hoped so. Kyrie met up with the three of them and she mostly spoke to Roy about having her little sister as a roommate and if he tried anything with Athena; she would hurt him badly.

"Wouldn't Darren and you both hurt him?" Catria asked as Kyire confirmed it and Roy groaned; The younger Masters sibling merely shook her head in amusement.

"They won't hurt you that badly Roy; you'll be limping for a week or two," Athena said in order to ease her roommate's fears.

"I guess that's better then being in a hospital for a month; considering I've heard Darren's done that.," he said feeling a little better.

"Only because the moron smacked me in the face with baseball and broke my nose! Then mocked me when I began crying!" The young green haired Masters sibling said as Roy raised an eyebrow.

_Then the asshole deserved the beating. _he thought as he opened the door for the biology class and allowed Catria and Athena to enter before closing the door behind him; then idly walked up to his usual seat and sighed a bit. Just when he thought he could get use to having Athena as a roommate; here comes Catira as his second roommate! He could say 'could it get much worse then this?' but, he would just be inviting it to get a lot worse then it already has.

Oh well he was never really one to dwindle on situations he couldn't handle or control for that matter.

"Something wrong Roy?" Athena asked curiously as she looked at Roy and how he was zoned out.

"Wha? Oh Athena umm I was just thinking that I'm not going whine about my situation since I have no control over it," he said as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that is true; neither of us have control over that," Athena said as she noticed that the teacher had entered the room was ready to lecture.

After all neither of us wants to be in this situation anyway. The redhead thought sighing.

It seems that both Athena and Roy had fallen asleep during the lecture yet again...................

A/N-Another Chapter complete! I apologize for the inconsistent length of the chapters but I've been busy lately with school and my ROP class. Anyway another chapter is coming soon hopefully! Until then R&R! Sk8erkidd93!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Athena and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors both of whom, I will introduce later in the story.

Author's Note-Which this story will be told from Athena and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this case Roy or Athena or Catria 's inner thoughts. I also decided to change things up and have one chapter be told from Athena's POV and another be told from Roy's POV. I also changed Alice's name back to Athena for this chapter and onwards because I decided that the name fits the character better and I designed this story before Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon was announced anyway. I'm also planning on having some chapters being told from Catria's POV.

Warning-This story contains violence, language and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

Catria's POV

As my eyes gazed around the classroom, I idly noticed that both Roy and Athena had fallen in class again........... A sigh escaped my lips as I placed my hand on my green haired roommate's shoulder and shook her gently. "Hey wake up Athena!" I whispered as she stirred awake.

"Wha? Oh I fell asleep thanks Catria," she said as she yawned a little and I nodded a 'your welcome' to her before turning back to the front. The lecture was really boring and offered no new knowledge so a part of figured that I should catch up on my sleep like Roy and Athena were doing before I woke them up. I think I must of dosed off as well since I remember placing my head down then being woken up Roy cuz the bell rang. Yawning a bit; I idly walked over to the cafeteria as I was joined by Palla and Est then I turned to my redhead roommate and said to him "What were you screaming at earlier? What joke did Athena tell you?" _I'm probably gonna regret asking that._ A part of my mind said as Roy pulled me aside and told me the joke. "Wha! I would of chosen hula-bula like you Roy," I said as I shot him a very disgusted look.

"You're disgusting Roy!" Palla said as she sat Roy a disgusted look then walked over to the line so she could buy food.

"What? It's just a joke I heard? Excuse me if Catria was curious!" Roy retorted as he sighed at my sister's reaction.

"Oh brother you think all jokes are lame and nasty Palla," Est said rolling her eyes at our sister's lack of humor.

"I so too have a sense a humor! I found that joke amusing but disgusting!" Palla retorted as I sighed at the site of Palla and Est arguing again. Est turned to me and asked me what I thought of the joke that Roy had told me but didn't catch it.

"Well the joke was funny I admit that much but it was a tad bit disgusting," I said shrugging my shoulders as I and ordered my lunch then walked over to where Athena was sitting and sat next to her. I ate my lunch as Roy sat next to me and idly glanced over at my sisters eat lunch and chatting among themselves; then walked over to join me after noticing where I was. The three of us began to chat among ourselves; laughing and doing a little gossiping about the various girls; such as Heather who is obviously lesbian as she had hit on me and Palla but neither of us expressed any interest of getting together with her.

Then there's Micaiah who is rumored to have the ability to see in the future but I'm not too sure if the rumor is true or not.

Then there Kyrie who is rumored to the daughter of Begnion Aristocrat but doesn't that make Athena the same thing since they are sisters? I should ask her that later and her opinion of Roy as well since I'm sure if I trust him

or not yet.

The bell rang before we knew it and I met up with Micaiah Roy and Athena for our next class which was battle tactics; from what I heard from the other girls; the teacher was a pervert I knew I wasn't going to enjoy the lesson or the class for that matter. Oh well at from what I've heard Gartie is a good teacher and an excellent warrior and he isn't anti-social like Shinon is.

Gartie began to lecture on various tactics we should keep in mind such as a unit weakness for example; Knights are weak aganist armor slaying weapons such as an armorslayer and magic; flying units are weak aganist bows and wind magic and that's all I can remember at the moment. After the bell rang; the four of us went into dance class and the teacher had me show off my dance skills which I did. It was mostly a little freestyle dancing; Athena showed off her dance skills as well and I'll be Roy was right when she said that she could dance! After the bell rang, we were finally done for the day! I decided to grab my skateboard and began to skate around campus since I was bored and there was nothing else for me to do besides hang out in my dorm. Roy asked me to let him ride my board and fell flat on his face in a second of seconds; fornately none of his bones were broken but he did have a few scraps on his arm which Laura healed quickly.

Athena decided to accompany me but she didn't know how to skate so I decided to teach her; she was decent for her first time but she eventually fell and landed the lake.

She emerged from the water and Roy pulled her out of the lake but she had a nasty cut on her leg, which Laura thankfully healed. Boy am I glad that she is Micaiah and Mia's roommate.

After she was healed, Athena gave skateboarding another shot; I had to admire her determination. After about 5 tries, my green haired roommate finally got the hand of it and was now skating through campus but did fall off the board every now and then.

After doing this for a couple more hours; we decided to stop and now we went to bed since Athena had to meet Darren the next day...................

A/N-Another chapter complete! Sorry for the delay but I was busy with another fic! Next chapter coming soon and please R&R and no flaming!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Athena and Darren Masters along with Alyssa Lee and Sean Connors both of whom, I will introduce later in the story.

Author's Note-Which this story will be told from Athena and Roy's POV. Italics means the character's inner thoughts or in this case Roy or Athena or Catria 's inner thoughts. I also decided to change things up and have one chapter be told from Athena's POV and another be told from Roy's POV. I also changed Alice's name back to Athena for this chapter and onwards because I decided that the name fits the character better and I designed this story before Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon was announced anyway. I'm also planning on having some chapters being told from Catria's POV.

Warning-This story contains violence, language and sexual situations! It also contains humor and friendship. You have been warned.

Athena's POV

From the diary of Athena Masters.....................

I have been at this school for a week now and I'm now about to meet Darren for the first time in about 2 months in fact I haven't seen Kyrie in that long either until she transferred onto campus. I wonder what Begnion is like now? I miss being there exploring the city and attending all of those parties but I hate those obnoxious snobs that go around thinking that they are better then everyone! Thank Godless that I wasn't raised that way but then again my father was second in command of his unit back in Daein and commanded the unit when the CO suddenly dead. Then again I don't own the whole story so I should ask my parents someday about that. Roy followed me down to the beach and we anxiously waited for Darren to arrive when Kyrie appeared behind me. I shouldn't of been surprised that she would appear as my bro told me that she would be hanging out with us too and we were going shopping at the local mall. That reminds me I should check for any new good DS or PSP games as I have beaten most of the games I already own.

"I hope Darren does nothing stupid like hit on all of the girls again," Kyrie said as I nodded at that.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I replied as Roy glanced at both of us with a puzzled look on his face as if to say

'How bad could he be?'. "Trust me he can be very bad but at least he doesn't hit on the girls who aren't taken," I explained then noticed a familiar face walking down the street with amused look on his face.

"Hey Athena! Hey Kyrie! Nice to see you both again!" Darren said as he embraced my sister and me then gazed at Roy who merely waved at my brother. He shrugged then the four of us began the walk towards the mall but I noticed that Roy was chatting with Darren, who seemed to enjoy his company. It looks like my roommate was different and as honorable as he seemed at least for now he did.

After about 20 minutes of walking; we finally arrived at the mall and saw that most of the employees were female much Darren's pleasure since he could hit on them and I figured that Marcia was just a friend with a benefit whatever that means. Then again I think that means she can do sexual favors for my brother which meant that he was free to hit on girls.

"Why doesn't get a girlfriend and get it over with?" I often asked myself as I went over to the food court to get a bite to eat since I'm hungry and it's about 1200 right now. After ordering some food I began to munch on my food I sat down and began to munch on it and idly began to glance around at the various people that were there. I noticed that Heather was working in the food and was busy preparing some food the various customers and Jill was helping her. Maricia was busy selling some lotion to another group of students and Mist was also working at the same place and was selling some lotion to Kyrie who listened to her sales pitch and even tried some of the product.

She brought some and showed it to me; it smelled like citrus and I could use some lotion anyway since I shower everyday anyway. I asked her to give me a bottle and she did since she had bought a couple; besides I often asked her for lotions and other stuff she uses anyway such as perfume among other things.

Glancing over at Roy who was calmly eating his food then he met my gaze as we both continued to munch on our food......

A/N-Another chapter complete! Sadly this is the last chapter for this fanfic as my creative flow is gone but I plan on remaking soon so stayed tune! sk8erkidd93


End file.
